Journey to Love
by DisneyFrantic
Summary: Brathan's journey to love. Brathan, Leyton, Jaley and Jelay.
1. Chapter 1 : Feeling Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any characters except for Jessica Davis. Yada, Yada.**

**A/N: Naley never happened. Nathan, Peyton and Brooke did become friends with Haley. Haley never went on tour with Chris Keller. Jessica Davis is Brooke's older sister (Will not be introduced until Chapter 2 or so. Also are friends with Nathan, Lucas, Peyton and Haley.) Also Nathan's accident won't happen. Set towards the end of season 4. **

**Chapter 1**

Peyton walked into the school hall, she was wondering why Brooke never came round as she promised. She looked up and saw Brooke at her locker; she went up to Brooke and asked "B. Davis, did you forget that you were meant to come over yesterday?" Brooke looked up at her and replied "Sorry Peyt, I ran into Nathan and we got talking and lost track of time." Peyton looked at her best friend and said "You've been spending quite a lot of time with Nate." Brooke shut her locker and turned to Peyton and said "Your point is?" Peyton shut her locker and said "No point, just stating a fact." They walked off to English together; Peyton thought to herself _Does she like Nate, No because otherwise she would have told me. _They entered the English classroom and took there usual seats. Peyton looked over at Nathan then to Brooke and thought to her until the stupid teacher interrupted her thoughts. The teacher said "Miss Sawyer, are you paying attention?" She looked up and replies "Yes I am." The teacher said then "Miss Sawyer, what happened in Romeo and Juliet." Peyton smiled she read Romeo and Juliet over and over again. Peyton replied "Well, Romeo and Juliet are two young star-crossed lovers, who took there own lives just to be together because the Capulet's and Montague's were enemies." The teacher looked at her and then went back to teaching the lesson.

At lunch Peyton went to their usual table and saw Lucas, Haley, Tim, and Bevin and Skills already sitting there, she walked over to them and said "Have you guys seen Brooke or Nate?" They shook their head and she sat down Lucas then asked her "Why are you looking for Nate and Brooke?" Peyton said "Because Brooke was meant to come over to my house and she never came." Haley then said "So?" Peyton then replied "When I asked Brooke were she was yesterday, she told me she ran into Nate and they talked and lost track of time." They just looked at her. Bevin then said "You don't think they like each other?" Tim the spoke up and said "Don't be stupid, this Nate and Brooke were talking about." Lucas then said "But they have been spending a lot of time together." Haley then saw them walking towards the table and then told the rest of them to look up. Lucas said "Hey guys, were have you been?" Nathan then replied "Brooke got into some trouble with a teacher, so I thought I would wait for her." Peyton then said "Brooke, which teacher?" Brooke then replied "Peyt, Miss Parks just because she thought I shoved a classmate. Stupid bitch." Haley then said "Tigger, Miss Parks hates you." They all nodded in agreement.

It was the end of a school day. Peyton, Lucas, Haley, Bevin, Tim and Skills all agreed to meet at Luke's house in secret to talk more Brooke and Nathan. At Luke's they crashed in his room and told Karen to keep away Brook and Nathan. Haley then spoke up "Peyt, has she told if she likes Nate or not?" Peyton replied "No Hales, she hasn't told me anything." Lucas then said "Do you think she might have told her sister?" Tim said "Brooke has a sister?" Skills then replied to Tim "Yeah, her name is Jessica Davis." Bevin asked "Tim, didn't you know Brooke had a sister." Tim then shook his head, they all laughed at him. Peyton grabbed her phone and phoned Jessica. _**RING RING.**_ Peyton put the phone on speakerphone. Jessica picked up the phone and said "Hey Peyt, What's up?" Peyton replied "Hey Jess, The guys and I need to talk to you about Brooke." Jessica shot up from her couch and said "Brooke, she hasn't had an accident or something has she?" Haley replied "Hey Jess, Brooke is fine." Jess sighed with relief. "Hey Hales, who else is with you?" Haley replied "Oh, Just Lucas, Bevin, Tim and Skills." Jessica sat down and said "Hey guys, so what's this about Brooke?" Lucas said "Erm has phoned you about if she liked someone?" Jessica replied "Nope, last time she said to me after what happened with whole Brooke/Lucas/Peyton love triangle. She wasn't going to get involved with guys. Full stop. Why you asking?" Tim spoke up "She might like Nate." The whole group turned to Tim and shouted "TIM!" Peyton then turned back to phone and explained to Jessica about Nathan and Brooke. Jessica then said "Well, I'm coming to Tree Hill tomorrow. So this is what we do Luke, Skills and Tim will have guys night and talk to Nate to get some info out of him. While Peyt, Hales, Bevin and I will have a girl's night and get some info out of Brooke. Also don't tell Brooke that I'm coming to Tree Hill. I want to surprise her." They nodded then Luke said "Sounds like a plan. We agree." Jessica laughed. Bevin then said "At whose house is the girl's and boy's night happening?" Skills said "Girls night at Peyt's and boy's night at Luke's." Jessica "Guys, we should get some sleep it's getting late. Bye. They all shouted Bye to Jess. Tim said "Do you think Jessica would go out with me?" Peyton the said "Tim, she's in college. Tim replied "I like college girls." They shook their heads and left Luke's.

Over at the Rivercourt, Nathan was shooting hoops. Brooke then walked up to him and said "Hey Nate, have you seen Peyt or Hales?" He shook his head. Brooke sighed and sat on the bench and thought I'm_ in love with Nathan. Shit, He's my best friend I need to talk to Peyton, Haley or my sister. But I don't want bother Jess, she in college. _Nathan shook Brooke and she came out from her thoughts, Nathan then said "Brooke, it's getting late. Do you want me to drive you to Peyton's?" Brooke stood up and replied "Sure Nate." Nathan drove to Peyton's as they got there, Nathan stopped. Nathan said "Brooke, were at Peyton's." Brooke turned to Nathan and replied "Thanks Nate." Then kissed his cheek and got out. She waved to him and went inside to Peyton's. Nathan drove back to his and got out. He thought _I'm in love with Brooke Davis. One of my best friends. Never thought that would happen._

Brooke went to her room and Peyton walked in "Hey B. Davis. We are going to have a girl's night tomorrow." Brooke smiled "Hey P. Sawyer, I was trying to find you and tutor girl today." Peyton said "Oh we just went out for a walk." Brooke yawned. Peyton smiled "Davis, get some sleep." Peyton walked out of Brooke's room and shut the door and went to sleep herself. Back at Nathan's house, he walked up the stairs towards and he phone vibrated. He took his phone and saw a text from Luke which said _Hey Nate, having a boy's night at my house. You are coming even if I have to drag you myself._ He quickly texted back _Luke, I wouldn't miss a boy's night. _He walked into his room and crashed onto his bed having nice dreams about Brooke.

**What do you think? I know my grammar and shit is not perfect. **

**Also I need a nickname for Jessica for Brooke's own use and visa versa.**

**I also need to pair Haley up with someone. Not Lucas or Nathan.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Surprise for Brooke

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any characters except for Jessica Davis. Yada, Yada**

**A/N: Jessica Amelia Davis Bio: Brooke Davis older sister. 19 years old and is in college. Grew up along side her sister with their nanny. Since their parents were always busy with business and in different countries. Jessica calls Brooke 'Cookies' and Brooke calls Jessica 'Smarties'.**

**Chapter 2**

Jessica woke up early to go over she packed and made sure she everything to surprise her sister Brooke in Tree Hill. She sat back on her bed and thought about yesterday's phone call from Peyton _She might like Nate. Nathan was the one who helped Brooke through her experience with Brooke/Lucas/Peyton love triangle. Brooke and Nathan would make a great couple._ She got out her thoughts and went to shower.

Over at Luke's house, Karen was getting a bag ready; she and Keith were going to stay at Deb's. So that the guys could have the house to themselves. Luke woke up and went for a shower as he was going he got lost in his thoughts _She might like Nate. Brooke Davis his future sister in law._ He smiled a those thoughts but was saddened of the thought _Brooke/Lucas/Peyton love triangle._ Due to that fact Brooke had given up on love. While lost in his thought he nearly walked into the wall. Until Keith said "You okay Luke?" Lucas snapped out his thoughts and replied "I'm fine Keith." And put a smile at the end and went to the bathroom. At Peyton's house, Brooke was still sleeping with a smile on her face, she was dreaming about Nathan and her in the future as husband and wife with kids. Peyton stared at her for a few seconds then went up to he friend and woke her up "B. Davis, wake up." Brooke woke and said "Hey P. Sawyer, what's up?" Peyton sat down on the bed and replied "What do you want for brekkie B. Davis?" Brooke sat up and said "Toast and scrambled eggs." Peyton got up from the bed and said "Davis, hop into the shower and I'll make us breakfast." Peyton then left the room. Brooke grabbed some clothes and tool a shower as she was coming she got lost in her thoughts _I dreamt about Nathan and our future but I don't want to put my heart out again_. Peyton interrupted her thoughts when she shouted "B Davis, breakfast is ready!" Brooke went down stairs and ate breakfast as they were cleaning up Peyton said "Brooke, I'm just popping out to grab some stuff for our girl's night in. Can you wait here for a parcel?" Brooke replied "Sure P. Sawyer anything for you." Peyton smiled and left.

She went round Haley's house and picked then to Bevin's house. As Bevin got into the car Haley said "Does Brooke know that Jess is coming?" Peyton shook her head.

At Nathan's, Deb was busy cooking breakfast. Nathan was still dreaming about Brooke _Brooke Penelope Davis, Do you take Nathan Scott to be your wedded husband?_ Deb shouted "Nathan, wake up." Nathan woke up confused about he had dreamt about but nonetheless it had brought a smile on his face and went down stairs to have his breakfast.

An hour later

Jessica had arrived on the front door step of Peyton's and Brooke's house. She smiled and rang the door bell and waited. Brooke heard the doorbell and went down to open it and received the shock of her life when she saw who was standing on the doorstep. "Cookies" Jessica said. Brooke replied with "Smarties!" and enveloped her big sister in a warm hug. Brooke had tears of joy streaming down her face. Jessica "Cookies stop those tears. I know that you're excited to see me." Brooke helped her sister with her bags. "Smarties wait here. We're going to meet up with everyone at Karen's Cafe." Her sister nodded.

At Karen's Cafe, Luke, Nate, Skills, Tim, Haley, Peyton and Bevin were already there and Brooke and Jessica walked and walked up to them. Brooke said "Hey guys, you remember Jess my sister?" To which they nodded, waved and said hi. Brooke and Jessica grabbed and Brooke said "Smarties, want something to eat or drink?" Jessica replied "Nah, I'm alright Cookies." Nathan then spoke up "Odd question. But why do you refer to each other as Smarties and Cookies?" Brooke replied "Well Nate, when we were younger Jess and I had this big fight about which was better Cookies and Smarties, because Jess loved eating smarties and I loved eating cookies. Hence we started to call each other that."

_Flashback_

_Young Brooke said "Jessica, you eat a lot of Smarties." _

_Young Jessica said "So you eat a lot of cookies. Smarties are better." _

"_No cookies." Brooke replied._

"_SMARTIES!" shouted Jessica._

"_COOKIES!" screamed Brooke_

_The nanny walked into the living room and shouted "Jessica Amelia Davis and Brooke Penelope Davis, stop now." They both turned and stopped._

"_Smarties and cookies are both bad for you. No more cookies and smarties for both of you." The nanny said._

Jessica then said "Do you remember how much trouble we got into with the nanny?" Brooke replied "Yeah, remember the lecture she gave us about junk food?" Jessica nodded. The whole group laughed and Karen walked up to them and said "Jessica, it's so good to see you." Jessica replied "Hi Karen" After hours of sitting and laughing in Karen's Café. The girls left and headed back to Peyton's, while the boys went to Luke's.

In Peyton's car, Brooke nudged Jessica and said "Do you remember that time I dropped my ice lolly and nanny refused to give me another one." Jessica nodded and replied "Yeah, you were crying and then I gave my ice lolly."

_Flashback_

_Brooke walks into the kitchen and tugs on the Mandy the nanny and said "I dropped my ice lolly. Can I have another one?" The nanny looked at her and replied "I'm sorry Brooke; you know the rules only one ice lolly a day." Brooke left the kitchen crying and went to find her sister. Jessica saw her sister crying and asked her "Brooke, stop crying. What's wrong?" Brooke sat on the couch next to her sister and replied "I dropped my ice lolly and the nanny won't give another one." Jessica patted her sister on the back and she stopped crying. Jessica then said "Here take mine." Brooke extended her hand and took Jessica's ice lolly and smiled and said "Thank Jess. You're the best." After that Brooke left the room._

They were interrupted from their flashbacks by Haley who had nudged them both. They realized they had reached Peyton's house. Jessica thought to herself _Time for fun girl night to begin._ They had put out blankets on the floor and went to change into their pajamas. They decided they would talk for about 2 hours then watch a scary movie.

**Sorry that I stopped it there, wanted to give a whole chapter to the girl's and boy's night. Let me hear your ideas about what might happen in the girl's and boy's night.**

**Thanks to CaseyJr for being my first reviewer and to OTHCharmfan for also reviewing my story.**

**I know the flashbacks of Jessica and Brooke's childhood were shit.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Boy's and Girl's Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any characters except for Jessica Davis. Yada, Yada**

**A/N: Jessica graduated at 16 years old from 12th grade and is her last year of college/uni whatever, doing an Economics major.**

**Chapter 3**

They all got together in Peyton's room. Jessica sat down on the floor and said "Out of Nathan, Lucas, Skills and Tim, who do you think is the hottest?" They all turned and Peyton said "Luke." Haley turned and said "Defiantly not Tim or Skills." Bevin replied "Your both wrong it's Tim." Haley, Peyton and Brooke shook their heads in disagreement with Bevin's reply. Jessica then turned to Broke and said "Brooke, what do you think?" Brooke replied "Erm I don't really know." Peyton turned "Come on Brooke, tell us what your thinking." They all looked at her; Brooke sighed and said "Fine, Nate is pretty good looking." Peyton said "B. Davis, why were you scared to tell us that?" Brooke replied "I don't know."

Over at Luke's house, Skills and Luke were engaged in an Xbox gaming feud. "I'm taking you down Luke." Skills said. Luke replied "Never buddy. I'm a pro at gaming." Lucas laughed and turned his head to Nate, who was awfully quiet. "Hey Nate. What's up?" said Lucas trying to get him to talk. Nate turned to him and replied "Nothing Luke. Let's play." Tim said "What are the teams?" Skills said "Nate and Luke vs. Tim and me." They all nodded. Luke and Nate were winning the game. Until Nate was distracted by his thoughts again _Tell them that you love Brooke. Tell them._ Luke noticed this and said "Little bro, what's wrong?" Nathan snapped out of his thoughts and said "Nothing bro." Tim said "There's something wrong. Tell us." Nathan sighed at sat on Luke's bed. They all looked at him.

Back at Peyton's house, they all looked at her; Haley thought to herself _Brooke is defiantly hiding something_. Haley then said "Hey Bevin, do you like Tim?" Bevin was shocked and nodded. Peyton then said "Why didn't you tell us?" She shrugged her shoulders. Jessica then turned to Haley "Hales, do you like anyone?" Haley turned to Jessica and said "Nope." They all knew Haley was telling the truth. Haley said "We know Peyton's dating, what about you Jess?" Jessica replied a smile "I'm dating someone named Clay." Bevin turned to Brooke and asked her "Brooke, do you like anyone?" Brooke thought to herself Shit I'm toast. Maybe I can lie my way out. Brooke replied in her high voice "Nope." They all turned to her, Haley said "Tigger, tell us." Brooke got up and replied "Sorry, can't tell you." She was slowly heading for the door until Peyton ran to block it. Bevin and Haley grabbed Brooke and pinned her down and Jessica went to tickle her. Jessica said "I won't stop until you tell us." After 10 minutes of being held down by Haley and Bevin and being tickled by her sister, she gave and said "Fine, I'll tell you if you stop holding me down and tickling me." The rest of the girls looked at each other and nodded.

Back at Luke's house, they all sat down waiting for Nathan to tell them why he's been distracted. Nathan said "Luke, this might be weird for you when you find out." Lucas had a confused expression on his face and thought to himself _What would be weird?_ Tim nudged him and he came out of his thoughts. Skills said "Come on Nate, don't keep us waiting." Nathan took a deep breath and said "Well, I don't know how to tell you this." Tim interrupted him "Nate come on don't be a pussy cat. Tell us." Skills and Lucas whacked him around the head and Skills said "Tim man, don't interrupt." They turned back to Nate. Nathan said in a low voice "I'm in love with Brooke." They all looked at him, all baffled about what to say.

Back at Peyton's, the girls released and stopped tickling Brooke. Peyton shut the door and put a chair in front of it incase Brooke tried to leave. They looked at her and she looked at them. She closed her eyes hoping it was all a dream and then opened them. "Don't be mad at me because I never told you earlier." Haley, Peyton and Bevin had confused faces and turned to Jessica who just shrugged. She looked at them all and said "I'm in love with someone." They all looked at her. Then Bevin spoke up "It's not Tim is it?" Brooke shook her head. Haley then said "Skills?" She shook her head again. Bevin, Haley and Jessica turned to Peyton. Peyton thought to herself _It can't Luke, can it? I have to ask her._ She quickly snapped out her thoughts and said "Luke?" she shook her head again, Peyton sighed with relief. Bevin then said "Who else is left?" Jessica then said "It's Nate, isn't it?" Brooke never replied back but from her silence they could tell it was Nathan. Jessica then said "Cookies have you told him? Brooke replied "No." Peyton said "Brooke, why haven't you told him?" Brooke said "Because I don't want my heart broken again after the love triangle with you and Luke."

Back at Luke's house, Lucas said "Nate, why didn't you tell us before?" Nathan replied "Because it's weird, I mean Brooke dated you before Lucas, its odd being in lobe with someone who went out with your brother." Lucas said "So I don't find it weird that I'm dating Peyton knowing that you dated her before me." Nathan sighed and said "But that was different, I mean used Peyton for sex. It wasn't really a relationship." Skills said "Look Nate, it doesn't matter whether Luke dated her before. What matters is that you love her." Tim said "Yeah man, don't let something in your past or her past come in between her." He looked at them all, he knew that they were right but still it's weird.

Back at Peyton's, Haley gets up sits next to Brooke and says "Brooke, don't dwell on the past." Bevin then says "Brooke you need move on from the past." Peyton asks "Brooke, are you going to tell him?" She shakes her head. "Brooke, you have to tell him." Haley says. "Guys, can I tell you a story?" Jessica asks. They all nod. "Well I have this friend who has an older brother and he was insanely in love with this girl but he never told her and he saw her get married and lost her forever." Then she turns to Brooke and says "Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?" Brooke sighs and replies "You want me to tell him?" They all nod. "Can I think about it?" They all look at each other; Peyton says "Promise us, that you will think about it." She nods and smiles. "Can we watch the scary movie now?" Haley replies "I'll stick the DVD in." She walks up to the DVD player and sticks in the move Mirrors.

Over at Luke's house, Lucas says "Nate, tell her. I don't find it weird that you love Brooke." Nathan looks at his brother and says "You sure?" Lucas nods and Nathan replies "I'll her tomorrow after graduation." They all decide to play some more games.

After 2 hours everyone at Luke's and Peyton's house had fallen asleep. Brooke dreams about telling Nathan _I love you Nathan and Nathan replies "Brooke I only like you as a friend, I'm sorry."_

**Thanks for the good reviews CaseyJr and OTHCharmfan.**

**So what do you think is Brooke going to tell Nathan visa versa?**

**Also what song do you think is perfect for Brathan? I think Hero by Enrique Iglesias. Feel free to disagree with me.**

**Jake will be introduced when they head off to college/uni or whatever they call it in the U.S.**

**Gave you two chapters in one day enjoy.**

**Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4 :Confession Time? & Graduation

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or the characters except for Jessica Davis. Yada Yada.**

**A/N: Will do time jumps. Brathan confession time or not. Also what should Brathan's song be?**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Brooke up and remembered the dream she had about her confessing to Nathan. She wondered whether is she should confess or not. She decided she would confess to Nathan even if he rejects her, he has to know where her heart lies. She grabbed some clothes and headed to the shower after 30 minutes, she came out and realised that Haley, Peyton, Jessica and Bevin were still asleep. She gently nudged them all. "Hey Brooke, what's the time?" Haley asked Brooke. Brooke replied "Only 7:00, Hales." Brooke went down stairs and made toast for them all. They had to get to school to help set up the hall for the graduation rehearsal and the graduation ceremony. Brooke also had butterflies in her stomach.

Over at Luke's, everyone was waking up. Luke went into the kitchen to make them breakfast. They would need it especially Nate. Nathan woke up and thought to himself _How shall I confess to Brooke?_ He decided he would confess to at the Rivercourt. He got up and went to the kitchen and said "Hey Luke, can you do me a favour?" Luke looked at his brother and replied "Sure, what's the favour?" Nathan replied "Can you tell the guys not to come to the Rivercourt after graduation for about an hour or so?" Luke nodded and said "You taking Brooke there to confess?" Nathan smiled at his brother. Skills and Tim then came in and they sat down and ate breakfast. Nathan couldn't help feel butterflies in his stomach.

Back at Peyton's, Haley, Bevin and Peyton were getting ready to got to Tree Hill High, while Jessica was getting ready to go out until Brooke's graduation which wouldn't take place until 4pm. They left the house and Haley, Brooke, Peyton and Bevin got in the car and Jess took the bus to the shopping centre. While Jessica waiting for the bus she remembered something from their childhood.

_Flashback_

_Brooke says "Jessica, who will be my prince like Cinderella's prince?"_

_Jessica replied "Cookies, your prince will be the boy who's always there for you and helps you through the tough times in life and the person you grow old with."_

_Brooke looked at her sister and said "So, when will I find my prince?"_

_Jessica said "Maybe in high school or maybe in college but you will find him."_

She looked over at Brooke and smiled at her. Jessica thought to herself _Brooke finally found her prince. It was Nathan Scott._ Peyton then drove them school. They arrived at school 15 minutes later and saw Luke, Skills, Tim and Nate walking in. They ran up to them as they ran up to them Brooke was lost in her thoughts _Nathan is my prince. Maybe. _They went inside to the school hall and began setting, Brooke went to grab the banner to put as she went to grab the banner Nathan's and her hand touched and they felt a tingly sensation go through their body for a few seconds. Nathan then moved his hand and said "Sorry about that." Brooke smiled and replied "Don't worry Nate. Its fine" Everyone saw this little moment they had. Nathan then asked her "Do you want help putting that up?" Brooke turned to him "Sure Nate." They walked up the stage with the ladder and pinned on side of the banner on one of side of the wall and the other on the other side. "Hey Brooke after graduation, can you meet me at the Rivercourt?" She looked at him and then replied "Sure Nate." Everyone else started to come in for the rehearsal.

**Graduation Time**

All the students were already sitting down; parents and siblings began to walk the gang turned around to see which parents. They saw Jessica, Karen, Keith, Lily, Deb and Haley's dad taking there seats. As soon as everyone was sitting down Principle Turner went to the podium and started saying how he would miss the seniors graduating this year. They waited for their names to be called. Turner said "Brooke Davis." Brooke got up and went to accept her diploma and everyone was cheering and clapping. A few names later "Haley James." Haley got her diploma. Then Bevin, Peyton Lucas, Nathan, Tim and Skills all got their diplomas.

I went to Rivercourt to find Nate shooting hoops. He saw me and walked up to the bench. "Hey Brooke, thanks for coming." Brooke replied "Hey Nate, why did you ask me to come?" Nathan sat down with her "Well, I have to tell you something important." Brooke turned her head to face him and said "Good or Bad?" Nathan's heart was pumping faster and faster. He reached out for Brooke's hand. She looked at him holding her hand. She thought _OH MY GOD. He's holding my hand. Breathe Brooke Breathe. _She quickly snapped out of her thoughts. Nathan was starting to sweat. He thought to himself _Relax, you can do this. You're already holding her hand. _He said "Brooke. I" he stuttered. Brooke said "Nate. I have to" but she was interrupted by Nathan placing a finger on her lips. "Brooke, I've been wanting to tell you something for along time now" Nathan manages to string a sentence without stuttering. Brooke was the reason he was stuttering and nervous. He had never been nervous around a girl before. But this girl made his pulse beat faster and faster. "Brooke, I love you." He muttered. Brooke couldn't quite hear what he said. "Nate, I couldn't hear that." Nathan took a deep breath and said "Brooke, I love you." She was shocked, the person she had harboured feelings for is feeling the same way. "Nate, I love you too." He looked into her brown eyes and leant forward until his lips meant her tender and sweet lips. They could feel that tingly sensation and fireworks. They knew they were meant to be. Jessica, Luke, Peyton, Haley, Skills, Bevin and Tim were spying upon them. They all looked at each other and smiled there best friends finally put their feelings on table rather then hiding them away. They broke apart when Nathan saw out corner of his eye that they were spying upon them. He pointed towards and Brooke saw them. Making them come out. Jessica said "Well, well it's about time you two got together." They all laughed at her comment.

**Well they confessed to each other but it is not over yet Brathan still have along way to go on their journey.**

**Thanks to everyone placed this story on alerts, favs and also putting me on alerts and favs author. **

**3 updates in one day.**

**Review, I will update tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5: First Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any characters except for Jessica Davis. Yada Yada**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating had no clue what to write in this chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

After watching Nathan and Brooke confession, the guys decided to play a game of basketball at the Rivercourt. They had a lot of time to spend together they have a 4 month vacation before going off to their chosen colleges. After 2 hours of hanging at the Rivercourt, everyone decided it was time to go home. When Peyton, Brooke and Jessica reached home, Brooke had crashed out on her bed repeating the kiss Nathan and she had shared. It brought a smile upon her face and she instantly fell asleep. Peyton and Jessica looked at her and smiled. They hadn't seen Brooke this happy.

At Nathan's house, he had also fallen asleep instantly and dreamt about Brooke _"Brooke, you're leaving Tree Hill?" Brooke "Yes Nate, it's the only way." _The dream had got cut short when Nathan woke up. He thought _What the hell? What type of dream was that?_ He quickly snapped put of his thoughts by saying "Brooke would never leave." After he calmed himself down, he went back to bed.

**Then Next Day**

Brooke woke up to sound of her phone vibrating it was a text from Nathan saying to meet on the beach at lunch. She got out of bed and went to look for Peyton and Jessica, no sign of them anywhere. She went back to her room and got dressed and went breakfast. Then headed off to the Rivercourt, to see if everyone was there, she only found Luke shooting hoops. "Hey Luke." Brooke said. Lucas turned to Brooke and replied "Hey Brooke, thought you would be out with Nate." Brooke said "We got plans to meet at lunch. Can I ask you question Luke?" Luke walked towards the bench, sat down and said "Sure Brooke." Brooke asked "You don't find any of his weird, do you?" Luke said "Nope and I also had this exact conversation with Nate. Listen Brooke, I'm happy for you. After what Peyton and I did to you, you deserve this. You're the only person to put other happiness first rather then your own happiness." Brooke smiled and replied "Well Brooke Davis, is one of a kind." Luke laughed and said "Yep, you are. I know Nate will keep you happy." They both hugged and Brooke headed to beach and Luke went off to Karen's café.

Brooke walked onto the beach and saw Nathan standing there. Nathan walked up to her and kissed and handed her the rose. "Well, don't you look nice." Nathan said. Brooke said "You don't look bad yourself. Also thanks for the rose. But why are on the beach?" Nathan replied and moved the way "Well, for out first official date." You could see a nicely step up picnic. "That looks beautiful." Brooke said. Nathan put his arm out and said "Well shall we Miss Davis?" She smiled and linked arms with Nathan, they both walked over to the beautifully set out picnic. After an hour of eating and talking. Nathan got up and went to tickle Brooke. Brooke said "Nate stop or your dead." Nathan laughed and said "You'll have to catch me first Davis." Nathan ran and was followed by Brooke; she playfully shoved Nathan in the water. After about 2 hours of playing in the water, they came out and decided to stay and watch the sunset. After watching the sun go down Nathan packed up the picnic and said "I'll walk you home." Brooke waited and started to shiver. Nathan saw this and gave her his jacket. They began to walk home and after 15 minutes. Brooke turned to Nathan and said "I had a great time." Then kissed him on the cheek. Nathan replied "Yeah, me too." She opened the door to Peyton's house and waved to Nathan. Nathan walked home with a smile on his. When he reached home his saw his mother waiting for him in the living room. Deb said "Nate how was your date?" Nathan replied "How did you know I was on a date?" Deb smiled and said "I'm a mother. I know this type of things. So who's the lucky girl?" Nathan said "The lucky girl is Brooke, mother." Deb smiled and thought _I like Brooke, she's a sweet girl._ She was snapped of her thoughts by Nathan clicking his fingers and saying "You there mom?" She replied "Yep and treat Brooke right." Nathan nodded and went upstairs.

At Peyton's house, she stood behind the front door and realised she had Nathan's jacket. She took out her phone and texted Nathan saying _Boyfriend, I still have your jacket__._

Back at Nathan's, he walked up the stairs when his phone vibrated. He took it out and saw it was a text from Brooke, he read, smiled and texted back saying _Girlfriend Davis, keep it__. _

Back at Peyton's, she had walked the stairs and saw the reply. She went straight to her room and fell asleep in Nathan's jacket.

Peyton and Jessica reached home after spending the day helping Nathan prepare the picnic and relaxing at Karen's café. They went up to find Brooke already asleep in Nathan. They were going to ask how the date went but seeing as she was already sleeping they decided no to.

**The Next Day**

Haley and Bevin had come over to Peyton's, to hear about Brooke's date. "Peyt, she awake yet?" Peyton shook her head and Jessica got up and said "I'll go wake her up." Right on cue Brooke had entered the kitchen; she was still wearing yesterday's clothes and Nathan's jacket. "Hey Cookies, how are you?" Jessica said. Brooke replied "Not bad Smarties." Peyton gave her breakfast and said "So B. Davis, how was your date?" Brooke "It was great P. Sawyer." Haley then said "That's not your jacket Tigger." They all looked at Brooke and Bevin spoke up "Its Nate's isn't it?" Brooke nodded and said "I got cold, so he gave his jacket." Peyton then said "Who thought that Nathan Scott could be nice?" she referred to the past Nathan who was an ass. Jessica changed the conversation by saying "So guys, got any acceptance letters form your chosen colleges?" They all shook there heads. Brook got lost in her thoughts _How am I going to tell Jess, that I'm going to college. She's the only part of my family I've ever been close to. I can't lose her._ She snapped out her thoughts and said "Jess, I have to tell you something." Jessica turned to her and said "What is it?" Brooke replied "Don't be angry please." Jessica sighed and said "Brooke, I could never be angry at you." Brooke took a deep breath and said "Well the thing is I'm not going to college." She waited for Jessica blow the roof off the house. "Why not?" Jessica said calmly. "I'm going to start Clothes over Bro's. My fashion line." Jessica smiled and said "Brooke, I'm not angry. I'm glad you're following your dreams and I know why you didn't tell me sooner." Brooke said "Why?" Jessica hugged her and said "Because you thought you might lose me. Remember that conversation I had with when we were younger."

_Flashback_

_Jessica was leaving for summer camp for 2 weeks._

_Brooke said "Why you leaving me?"_

_Jessica turned to her and said "I'm going to summer camp. Brooke I'll be back. Don't worry."_

_Brooke hugged her sister and said "You promise?"_

_Jessica said "Nothing can separate us, Davis sisters. I'll fight every time. Pinky promise"_

_Jessica and Brook pinky promised and she left for camp._

Jessica said "Nothing will ever separate us, Davis sisters." Brooke smiled at her. Peyton, Haley and Bevin all awhed then which slightly ruined the sister moment.

**Slightly shit chapter, Sorry to cut it short. Anyways thanks for the review.**

**What should Brathan's song be?**

**Also about thinking about something happening to Jessica.**

**Review, Thanks.  
**


	6. Chapter 6 :Acceptance Letter and Bonding

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any characters except for Jessica Davis.**

**A/N: I had written this out before but it got lost. Stupid thing I call a computer. Anyways I'm so sorrrrry for not updating because I had exams but now I'm freeee and ready to give as many updates as I can and again I am so sorry. Please don't kill me.**

**Chapter 6: Acceptance Letters and Bonding.**

Two weeks later

It was the day Peyton, Haley, Bevin, Lucas, Skills and Nathan have been dreading. Acceptance letters from their chosen universities. Jessica and Brooke had woken up bright and early to cook all the girls' breakfast and support them as they know they would be nervous. Haley and Bevin left their houses and brought their letters with them. Peyton had woken up to the smell of scrambled eggs and bacon. Peyton thought _today's the day. I'm nervous_. she was snapped out of the thoughts of Brooke calling her name to come down stairs. Peyton grabbed her robe and went down stairs into the kitchen they were all waiting for her. Jessica said "Guys, I know your nervous but don't be." Those words somewhat reassured the 3 girls a bit. Brooke said "Are you guys going to open them?" they all looked at one and another and shook their heads. Jessica sighed and said "I'll open them." Jessica took all three envelopes and opened Peyton's letter first and read it and then opened Haley's and then Bevin's and read them both and said "Guys you got in." they all sighed with relief and they all smiled. Brooke said "I'm proud of all of you." They smiled at her.

Over at Nathan's house

Lucas, Tim and Skill came over with their letters; they would switch letters and open someone else's letter. Lucas and Nathan switched letters and Tim and Skills switched letters. They all opened the letters. Nathan said "Luke, you got in." Lucas looked at him and replied "Nate, I'm proud of you, you got into Duke." Nathan smiled, then they both turned to Tim and Skills and the look on their faces showed they also got into their respective colleges. They decided to go shoot some hoops at the Rivercourt.

Back at Peyton's house

"So Brooke, what's your plan?" Peyton said. Brooke looked at her and said "Well I'm thinking of going to New York to start my clothing line." They looked at her in shock. Haley then said "What about Nate and your relationship?" Brooke sighed "I want a relationship with Nate but…" Before Brooke could finish Jessica butted in and said "You also want your dream." Brooke nodded. Jessica said "Cookies, you have to talk to him." Brooke looked at her sister and knew she was right. They all left and went to Karen's Café except for Brooke, who went off to Nathan's house.

At Karen's Café

The 4 girls walked in and sat down with the boys who were there usual table. Jessica saw Nathan and said "Nate, your not at your house?" Nathan looked up and saw Jessica who was sitting down and replied "No, I went to Rivercourt with the guys to shoot some hoops after we got our acceptance letters." Jessica replied "Oh, Brooke went over to your house." Nathan replied "Oh, I'm going to head home. Laters." They all said in unison "Bye Nate." After Nathan left Karen walked up to the gang and said "Haley, Peyton, Tim, Skills and Bevin, did you accepted?" They all looked at her and nodded.

At Nathan's house

Brooke rang the doorbell and waited; Deb opened the door and said "Hello Brooke." Brooke smiled and replied "Hi Deb, is Nathan in?" Deb let Brooke come and shut the door and said "No Brooke, he went to Rivercourt." Deb led Brooke into the kitchen and gave her some juice and said "Brooke, tell me what are your plans?" Brooke thought _Oh crap, Deb will probably hate me._ She quickly snapped back to reality and said "Well I'm going to become a fashion designer and open Clothes Over Bro's." Deb looked at her and said "No university?" Brooke shook her head. Deb said "So, you're not staying in Tree Hill?" Brooke shook her head again and replied "New York." Deb said "Brooke, I admire you." Brooke said "Huh? I thought you would have hated me." Deb laughed and said "Oh Brooke, I could never hate you, even if you are dating Nathan." Before they could finish their conversation, the front door opened and in walked Nathan. "Hey Brooke, Hey mom." Deb looked at them and said "Well I should head off to work. Bye." They said bye to Deb and they heard the front door being shut. Brooke looked up to Nate and said "Nate…" Before she could finish Nathan had crashed his lips onto hers. Before they knew it one sweet kiss lead to them to Nathan's bedroom and before they knew it they were making sweet love.

One hour later

Brooke woke up and slowly got off Nathan's bed and put her clothes back on and went downstairs and looked at some of Nathan's baby pictures. A few minutes later Nathan woke up and looked around his room and saw that Brooke wasn't there. He put on some joggers and a t-shirt and walked downstairs and saw Brooke looking at pictures. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her and said "Hey Brooke." She jumped and turned to face him and said "Jeez Nate, you scared me." Nathan laughed and replied "I saw by the way you jumped. Admiring some pictures of me I see." Brooke said "Don't get so smug Nate. We need to talk." Nathan looked at her and pointed to the sofa. They both sat down and Brooke "I'm not going to uni, I'm planning to New York to start designing." Nathan looked at her in shock. Brooke snapped her fingers in his face and he came back to reality. "Oh wow Brooke. That's amazing. What about us?" Brooke replied "I love you Nate and I really want to be with you but this is something that I have to do." Brooke started to cry. Nathan hugged her and said "I understand Brooke, I really do." Then he wiped the tears falling from her face and said "So what do we do now?" Brooke replied "I don't know I want to break with you but..." Nathan interrupted her and said "But you have to." Nathan sighed and said "When do you leave?" Brooke looked into his eyes and said "As soon as possible." Nathan looked into her hazel eyes and said "I'll love you forever and always Brooke Davis." Brooke said "Thanks for understanding Nate. I love you too. Well I better get home." They hugged and smiled at each other and Brooke left.

Peyton's house

The girls came home a few hours ago; they were waiting for Brooke to come home to hear about what had happened with Nate and her. Wondering whether things between them had turned sour

or not. They were wandering around the house, they heard the door open and rushed down and saw Brooke. They looked at her and Peyton said "Well, what happened?" Brooke shut the door and said "We broke up but he understood." Jessica said "Brooke, I'm sorry." Brooke "I need to be alone for a while." They all nodded at her as she walked upstairs. She went into her room and shut the door behind her and slid down the door crying.

**Sorry again. I'm angry with myself with this chapter. But don't worry. I hope you like. Do leave reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7 : Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any characters except for Jessica Davis.**

**A/N: Well I hoped you all enjoyed yesterday's chapter. Don't worry Brathan aren't over yet.**

**Chapter 7: Saying Goodbye**

The next day

At Peyton's house

After Nate and Brooke had broken up, Jessica and Brooke only had one day to pack because we were booked on flight to New York the next day at 6pm. Lucas, Haley and Bevin came over to help us pack our stuff. I didn't want to say goodbye to anyone. I would really miss them all. Even though I would be gone from Tree Hill for a short period of time. The doorbell rang and Brooke went to open it and Deb, Karen and Keith were standing there. Deb said "We thought you could use some extra hands." I smiled at them and ushered them and said "Deb, I'm surprised you don't hate me." Deb gave Brooke a soft sweet smile and replied "Brooke, I could never hate you. You had to what you had to." Brooke replied "Well Deb, you raised a good son." Peyton walked into Brooke's room and said "Even though he was an ass to me in the beginning." They all laughed at Peyton's comment and agreed with her. They got back to packing Brooke's and Jessica's things.

At Nathan's house

Nathan woke up and remembered what happened yesterday. He wasn't angry with Brooke but proud of her. He understood that designing is her dream and that she had to chase it, just like his dream is to be in the NBA. He found a paper and pen and decided to write Brooke a letter.

_Dear Brooke,_

_You probably think that I'm angry at you but I'm not. I'm really proud of you. I really am. I understand that designing is your dream. Just like mine is to be in the NBA. I know that you will come back for me and I'm waiting for that day._

_I will be counting the days down._

_I really miss you Davis. Make me really proud of you in New York. I'm sorry I didn't come to the airport. It would be too painful to watch you go._

_Love forever and always,_

_Nathan_

He went everywhere in his house to find an envelope, he finally found one in the study room. Then went back upstairs and put the letter in and sealed it and wrote _Brooke_ on the front of the envelope. Then he went outside in his garden and decided to shoot some hoops until it was time to sleep.

The next day

At Peyton's house

Brooke, Jessica and Peyton woke up bright and early. Peyton was looking for some clothes as she was looking she thought to herself _I'm really going to miss Brooke and Jess. Brooke she was the person who helped me get through some of the darkest and worst moments of my life. Jess has always been like a sister to me by giving advice when whenever I needed it._ She snapped back to reality and found something to wear and changed into them and went downstairs and started to cook breakfast. She went down the stairs and found Brooke and Jessica in the kitchen. Jessica saw Peyton and said "Hey Peyt." Peyton sat down along with Brooke and Jessica. Peyton looked at Brooke and said " , I'm really going to miss you." Then Peyton turned to Jessica and said "I'm really going to miss you too Jess." Jessica smiled at her and replied "Peyt, I'm going to miss you too." Brooke looked at her and said "Peyt, I'm going to miss you too. Can you do me a favor?" Peyton looked at Jessica who shrugged then Peyton said "Sure Brooke anything." Brooke took a deep breath and replied "Look after Nate, while I'm in New York." Peyton nodded her head.

At Nathan's house

Nathan woke up and texted Lucas _Hey Luke, can you come to my house? _He went to bathroom and took a shower. After he got out he went to kitchen and made some breakfast and went to shoot some hoops until Luke came over.

At Lucas's house

Lucas woke up to his phone vibrating. He read the text from Nate and replied _Sure Nate, I'll be over in 15 mins. _Lucas got up and got dressed then headed to his car and then drove over to Nathan's house.

At Nathan's house

Lucas reached Nathan's house in 10 minutes. Lucas got out and rang the doorbell. He waited until, a few minutes later Nathan opened the door. "Hey Luke." Nathan replied. Lucas smiled at him and replied "Hey Nate, How you been?" He walked into Nathan's house. Nathan shut the door and replied "I'm good Luke. I need you to do me a favor." He looked at his younger half brother and said "Sure Nate, anything for you bro." Nathan sprang up the stairs and come back down in a few seconds holding the letter. "Luke, can you pass this on to Jessica and tell her to give it to Brooke once they land in New York?" Lucas looked at his brother and replied "Are you not coming down to the airport to see off Brooke and Jess?" Nathan shook his head "It would be too hard." Lucas put his hand on his brother a reassuring smile and replied "Don't worry Nate, I'll pass this on. Anyways I better get going. I said I would help drop them off to the airport." Nathan looked at his brother and said "Thanks Luke." Lucas turned back to his brother and said "Meet me at the Rivercourt at 6:30." Nathan looked at Lucas and nodded. Lucas left the house and drove to Peyton's house.

At Peyton's house

Brooke and Jessica along with the help of Peyton, Haley, Karen, Deb and Keith they took all the suitcases down and waited for Lucas to come. Lucas arrived a few minutes later while Brooke was helping putting the suitcases into the cars; he took Peyton and Jessica to the side. "Hey Jess, Nathan told me give this letter to you to pass onto Brooke once you land in New York." Jessica took the letter and put it in her bag quickly and replied "Nathan's not coming to say goodbye to Brooke at the airport?" Lucas looked at her and shook his head. "Hey guys, can you keep me posted on what happens in Tree Hill with everyone and Nathan?" They both looked at her and Peyton replied "Sure, Jess. Keep us posted with what happens in New York with Brooke and you?" Jessica looked at Peyton and smiled and nodded her head. They were ushered over towards the cars ready to leave for Tree Hill airport.

At the airport

They arrived at the airport at 5pm. They started unloading the cars and placed the suitcases on 2 trolleys and wheeled them to boarding area. Peyton faced both Jessica and Brooke and said "Guys, take care." She hugged them. Lucas turned toward Brooke and said "Bye Brooke." He leant in for a hug and Brooke did as well and Brooke whispered into Lucas's ear and said "Take care of Peyton and Nathan for me." He looked at her and nodded. Haley, Bevin, Skills and Tim hugged both the girls. "You both have to come down for Thanksgiving, Christmas and Easter." Karen said. Jessica said "Don't worry Karen; we will keep Thanksgiving, Christmas and Easter free just for family and friends in Tree Hill." Karen hugged both the girls. Keith turned towards the girl and said "If you guys ever need anything. Just call us." Brooke replied "We will Keith." He then hugged and kissed the girls. Deb faced Brooke first and said "Take care Brooke." She also gave her a smile and hugged Brooke. Deb then faced Jessica and said "Take care Jessica." She leant in for a hug. Deb also whispered in Jessica's ear "Take care of Brooke for us. I know she's crushed inside." Jessica whispered into Deb's ear "Don't worry, I will." They then heard the intercom saying **FLIGHT 108 TO NEW YORK.** They waved to everyone and headed towards boarding and boarded their flight to New York. Everyone else left the airport and headed to the cars and drove back home.

At the Rivercourt

Nathan headed to Rivercourt a bit early and watched the planes overhead going and coming. He took a shot and thought _This one is for you Brooke._ He saw the guys heading towards the Rivercourt. "Hey guys." They replied back to Nathan in unison. They decided to play a game of basketball against the girls even though the girls were missing a playing. After an hour of playing they all decided to head home. Lucas went to Peyton's house for a while. Peyton looked at Lucas and said "Luke, what did Brooke say to at the airport?" Lucas sat on her bed and replied "Brooke, told me to take of Nathan and you." She smiled at the thought of Brooke asking Lucas to take care of her. After an hour of playing games. Lucas headed home.


	8. Chapter 8 :Landing in New York

**Disclaimer: I don't own any One Tree Hill characters, though I wish I did. I only own Jessica Amelia Davis. Yada Yada.**

**A/N: Have a lot installed for you guys in the next few chapters.**

**Chapter 8: Landing in New York**

Still on their flight to New York, Brooke was sleeping and rested her head on Jessica's shoulder. Jessica kept thinking about everyone back in Tree Hill she already misses them all. Jessica knew Brooke misses everyone in Tree Hill, especially Nate. Brooke woke up after her little nap. Brooke thought herself _I wish I didn't have to break up with Nate._ She snapped back to reality and turned to Jessica and said "Jess, do you think I'm making the right decision." Jessica stopped looking out the window and replied "B, I can't say whether or not you made the right decision. But I am proud of you." Jessica added a sweet smile at the end of her sentence. Brooke looked at her. 30 minutes later, Jessica and Brooke landed in New York. They already had a placed here due to Jessica buying an apartment when she was her doing her Economics major at NYU. They boarded off the plane and went to luggage claim and claimed their luggage and headed towards the apartment.

In Tree Hill

It had only been a few hours since Brooke and Jessica had left, but no one could sleep. They all missed the 2 girls very much.

Over at Peyton's house

Peyton was still awake. She just in the doorway of Brooke's bedroom and looked at the empty room. She was heard the doorbell rang and went downstairs, as she went downstairs she thought to herself _It's nearly 11pm. Who could possibly be here at this time? Surely not Brooke and Jessica._ She snapped out of her thoughts and ran downstairs and opened the door and standing on the doorstep was Haley. "Hales, what's up?" Peyton said. "I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd come round to see you. Now that Brooke's gone." Peyton moved aside and let her and then shut the door. Peyton grabbed some food and headed to her room with Haley. "Missing Brooke and Jessica, huh?" Peyton said. Haley sighed and replied "There family to me. Especially when their own parents don't care for them." Peyton ate some of the cookie she was holding and said "Yeah, must suck that they have the two lousiest parents in the world." Haley nodded in agreement and they spent all night talking about the Davis sisters and Nate.

At Lucas's house

Lucas kept staring at the ceiling. After a few minutes he got bored of staring at the ceiling and headed to the kitchen. He found his uncle Keith and his mom in the kitchen. Keith looked up and saw Lucas walking and said "Luke." Karen turned around and saw him; he sat down and said "I was thinking about Nate and Brooke." Karen replied "Can't get over the fact they broke up can you?" He shook his head to his mother's question and replied "They are perfect for each other." They both nodded in agreement and continued to talk.

At Nathan's house

Deb and Nathan didn't even bother going to bed. They were in the living room talking ever since they both got home. They talked about a lot of things including his feelings towards Brooke and Both the sisters. They had all become like a close family in Tree Hill.

At New York – The apartment.

They come through the doors of the apartment lugging their suitcases behind them. Brooke stood in the middle of the apartment looking at the view. She was tapped on the shoulder by her sister. Brooke turned around to face her sister and Jessica said "Brooke, I have something for you. It's from Nathan." Brooke smiled at his name and took the letter from Jessica and replied "When did you see Nate, you never left my side after we broke up." They both sat down on the sofa and Jessica replied "I didn't see him, Lucas saw him earlier on the day when we had to leave. Nate asked him to pass it on to me and to then pass it on to you once we landed here." Brooke got up and headed to a bedroom with her suitcases and shut the door. Jessica stood next Brooke's room and tried to hear if she was crying.

Brooke's room

She unpacked a few things and out them away and then sat down on the bed and opened the letter from Nathan and read it. As she read it, she wished she never left him and wished that it was all a bad dream but it wasn't. She sighed but knew in her heart that she would go back to Tree Hill soon and that she had made the right decision. She rested her head on the pillow and fell asleep.

Living Room

Jessica got tired of listening, so she went to the other room and unpacked some of her stuff but couldn't help wondering whether or not Brooke would be alright here in New York. But was proud of her, unlike her parents who didn't care about their two daughters. Aside from the gang in Tree Hill. Brooke and Jessica had no real family. Jessica knew Brooke would make it as a fashion designer. After a few minutes of wondering about her younger sister, she also went to sleep. They had long few months up for them both here in New York.

The Next Day

Brooke got up a bit early then usual, she decided to look around then wake Jessica. As she was looking around Jessica got up and saw her admiring the apartment and said "Cool, huh." Brooke saw her sister "Yeah it is, Can I ask you something?" Jessica looked at her for a few seconds and then replied "Cookies, you can ask me anything you want?" Brooke replied "Are you still dating the guy named Clay?" Jessica thought to herself _Where the hell, did this come from._ She quickly snapped back to reality and replied "No Brooke we aren't dating. We broke up just before I came to Tree Hill." Brooke looked at her sister and said "But you said you were dating him. During the girl's night." Jessica sighed and replied "A part of me feels like were still dating but we broke up because he wanted to become a sport's agent and I told him to follow his dream even if it took to go overseas." Brooke hugged her sister and said "Why didn't you tell me before?" Jessica replied "I don't know Brooke. Sucks doesn't that you have to give something up to purse your dream." Brooke replied "Yep. It does." Jessica said "Brooke, I'm here for you if you need to talk about anything and I mean anything this includes your break up with Nathan." Brooke smiled and said "I know, but I'm not ready to talk just yet." Brooke and Jessica both got ready to go have breakfast and then go office and store hunting for Clothes Over Bro's.

**Hope you all like this chapter. Review, Review and Review. I would also like what you think is going to happen next with Brooke and Jessica.**

**Thanks :D**


	9. Chapter 9 : Looking for Space

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the One Tree Hill characters or One Tree Hill. I do own Jessica Davis. Yada Yada.**

**A/N: Jessica's middle name is Amelia. Sorry if Peyton's address and Nathan's address is your real address I made it up.**

**Chapter 9: Looking for Space.**

Jessica and Brooke left their apartment and decided to go find an office space and store space for Clothes Over Bros. After visiting a few locations and turning them down, they arrived at the last location. It was perfect for them; it was just on block away from their apartment. After they put an offer down, they decided to tour around New York and they also went shopping. After 2 hours they decided to head back home. Jessica went into her room and decided to write a letter to Peyton.

_Dear Peyton,_

_How is everyone in Tree Hill? Brooke and I miss you all very much. I gave Nate's letter to Brooke. She didn't say much after she had read it. But we did talk but not about the letter. Anyways while Brooke and I were on the flight to New York, she asked me if she had made the right decision or not. Just thought you should all know. We already found a perfect place for the Clothes Over Bro's office and a store. We already put an offer down; I'm hoping they accept it. I want to know about everyone's plans are. Say Hi to everyone from Brooke and me, even though it's only been a day or so. In my next letter I will enclose some pictures._

_Love Jessica._

I found an envelope and on the front I wrote _Peyton Sawyer, 417 Ocean Avenue, Tree Hill, North Carolina, 01928. _She went to see were Brooke was and heard the shower running. She quickly ran down stairs and posted the letter in a post-box. She started making dinner.

In Tree Hill

Karen's Café

Peyton and Haley decided to meet up; they needed to talk about opening of Red Bedroom Records. "Hey Hales" Peyton said. Haley replied as she was sitting down "Hey Peyt, I got some of the funding." Peyton smiled at her and replied "So did I, but what about the rest?" Haley looked at and said "I don't know Peyt." Peyton sighed and said "What if get jobs and wait a year and then see if it's possible?" Haley said "That sounds like a good idea." They continued talking, while they were talking, someone unknown to them walked into the café and headed straight for the counter.

"Excuse me, I was wondering whether or not you could help me?" said a mysterious man. They both got distracted by the voice and looked over towards the counter. "Sure, what can I do for you?" Karen replied. "I'm looking for someone, she arrived back to Tree Hill a month or so ago." the man replied. "Who are you looking for?" Karen replied. "A girl named Jessica Davis." Karen looked at the man and replied "She went to New York with her sister to help open her sister's clothing line." The man stared at Karen and said "Do you know when she will be back?" Karen shook her head and the man replied "Well if she calls tell her Clay Evans is in Tree Hill for her." He smiled and left the café. Karen walked over to Peyton and Haley and said "Hey girls, what can I get you?" Haley said "Urm, Karen who was that guy that just left?" Karen replied "He was her looking for Jessica." Peyton said "Jessica, but why?" "He didn't say he just told me Clay Evans is looking for her." Haley said "Clay, I've heard of that name before." Peyton replied "Same, but where?" Haley snapped her fingers and said "Clay is Jessica's boyfriend." Peyton said "Oh yeah. Now I remember." Karen looked at the two girls and said "Wow." They nodded in agreement.

New York

Jessica and Brooke were both having dinner, when Jessica said "Brooke, are you going to write a letter to Nate?" Brooke looked at her sister and said "Do you think I should?" Jessica said "Up to you." Brooke then replied "I will, after dinner." Brooke continued eating and then said "Jess, tell me about Clay." Jessica just stared at her sister and replied "Well, he's really nice; he actually took care of me when I got sick during uni." Brooke awhed and smiled at her older sibling and Jessica smiled back and said "Brown hair, greyish eyes, tall, muscular." Brooke replied "Thanks for the nice description Smarties." Jessica started to laugh at her sister's comment. After they finished dinner, Jessica decided to wash up and Brooke went to her room to write Nate a letter.

_Dear Nate,_

_Thanks for the letter. How are you? I miss you. Let me know when your first basketball match at Duke is so I can come down and support you. I'm also counting down the days, so that we can be together. How is everyone in Tree Hill? Also tell them I said hi. Let me know if anything happens in Tree Hill so Jessica and I can come down and support all of you. Miss you all terribly. Also I asked my sister whether or not I made the right decision of coming to New York. Makes me sound uncertain, I know but my heart is divided by two different things. I better get to sleep._

_Love for ever and always _

_Brooke._

Brooke got up quickly to find an envelope, so she could post today hoping it that it would reach Nathan the next day. She finally found an envelope and wrote on the front _Nathan Scott, 418 Ocean Avenue, Tree Hill, North Carolina, 01928._ She grabbed a jacket and keys and went downstairs and outside and posted the letter in a post-box and then back to her apartment to sleep.

Tree Hill

Nathan, Lucas and Skills met up at the Rivercourt to shoot some hoops and to see who could beat who. Nathan beat them both and Lucas beat Skills only. They played a few 1 on 1's before deciding it was time to go. Lucas couldn't help but think whether his little brother was or alright or not. He never really talked to anyone about Brooke after she had left. Maybe it was his way of coping until she comes back from New York. They decided that they had played enough and went home, Lucas turned back and looked at his brother and then carried on walking home.


End file.
